Tell Me What You See
by K M Rose
Summary: A semi-song fic based on the Beatles' song of the same name.  R&R!  Rated for suggested themes


**A/N: Hey all! Just a little thing I wrote to pass the time….I'm trying to get my other stories together!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

**-the story-**

"How did you get this?"

"Found it."

"Where in the world did you _find_ it?" Hermione stared at the blond boy who had brought in a huge mirror. It was magnificent.

"I found it in a _closet_, where else does one find things in this school?" Draco smirked at her. She should have known the answer to her silly question. He was surprised that he hadn't heard her ask—

"What exactly is it?"

Ah. There it is. "It's the Mirror of Erised. Honestly, Granger…I thought you had passed History of Magic in first year. I think it looks rather good here." Draco stood back to admire his placement of the humongous mirror.

"Umm…Malfoy. It's blocking my bedroom door." Hermione pointed at the place where her door was supposed to be, but instead saw something quite distracting being reflected in the mirror's glass.

"Hmm? It's blocking your bedroom door? Well then, you know what that means." He laughed because he expected her to start shouting about how she wasn't going to go to bed with him, and then he would end up shattering her dreams anyway because he'd insinuate that she'd sleep on their couch. His laugh settled in to a small kind of chortle when he noticed that Hermione was too pre-occupied with the Mirror. "Granger?"

No response.

"Granger." He said her name this time with a bit more force.

Her head turned the slightest bit towards him, so he tried again.

"Hermione." He barely breathed her name as he walked up behind her. "Tell me what you see." He reached out to stroke her shoulder's because he already knew what _he_ saw in the mirror.

The Head Girl screamed at the miniscule contact. "Cripes! Malfoy! You scared the living jeebees out of me!" She turned around clutching her and to her heart, a blush had made itself quite evident on her cheeks.

"Tell me what you see?"

The blush deepened, "Nonononono, it's not important. And I wouldn't share it with _you_ anyway!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Really?" He smirked.

"Yes_, really_. Now if you don't mind I would like to go to bed, it's gotten quite late…and I have an exam tomorrow. So…" She raised a hand to indicate the mirror.

"So what?" Draco's smirk grew to where one could almost call it a smile. He was immensely amused. This was too good to pass up. Clearly the girl saw something that involved him.

"So! Remove this thing from in front of my door!"

"I'll move it if you tell me what you saw."

She turned her back on him. She couldn't tell Draco what she saw, she just couldn't. He would tease her beyond no end. Of course remembering what she had seen made her go a bit weak in the knees as well as have a hard time getting full breaths. Oh this is silly, she should just sleep on the couch, her bedroom wasn't all that important anyway. Although, the clouds seemed to be getting heavy throughout the day and it seemed to be starting to rain. Hermione really couldn't stand thunderstorms. 'Damnit!' She thought. 'He is such and utter prat!'

"What are you waiting for?"

"Malfoy, will you please just move the mirror? There's going to be a storm and I—"

"Ooooh! Is ickle 'Mione afraid of a itty bitty bit of thunder and lightning?"

"No! It's just…Whatever it doesn't matter."

Draco inched up to where he was directly behind her, "You know…the clouds may be big and black…and scary…but if you'd let me I could make it alright." His arms encircled her waist.

"Malfoy what are you doing?"

"If you let me into your heart, I'll show you that we could make things work."

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling ok?"

He had moved them to where they were right in front of the mirror, and he started singing a muggle song that he didn't even know he knew. "Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see. It is no surprise now. What you see is me."

"Where did you hear that?" Hermione spun around to face Draco.

"I just kind of assumed—"

"No, no. That muggle song. How do you know it?"

"I dunno. I smuggled a muggle radio into the house when I was about eight. It had a cassette in it by this muggle band and that was one of the songs I guess."

Hermione's eyes immediately lit up. "You like the Beatles?"

"I suppose, do they sing that song?"

"Of course they do!" At the moment she did something that surprised them both. She kissed him.

"So I guess I was right about you seeing me in the mirror?"

Hermione didn't give him a response, she just grabbed his hand and led him to his own bedroom.

He smiled.

**A/N: R&R!**


End file.
